


What They Are Haunted By

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wants to say something, but the words die in his throat and leave a sticky feeling on his tongue. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Are Haunted By

**Author's Note:**

> for the Sept. 8, 2007 prompt at we_are_cities

The sky darkens, evening to night and night to early morning. Stars litter the sky and Spencer sighs, rolls over, and catches a blade of grass between his fingers. A slight tug frees the plant from its earthly prison, and it yearns for freedom. As he flicks the grass away from his person, the stars disappear behind a cloud. Spencer hurries to stand and walk inside the house; he doesn't want to get caught in a storm.

He watches the ground, feet falling one after the other on the plush beige carpet. Jon makes tea in the kitchen, and Spencer would think it odd at two in the morning, but he's up as well. Spencer curls his hand into fists around the edge of the counter. He wants to say something, but the words die in his throat and leave a sticky feeling on his tongue. _Something's wrong, Jon, why can't you tell me?_

When Jon turns around, Spencer sees that his eyes have lost their twinkle and Spencer feels sick to his stomach. He doesn't know how to fix Jon, but he reaches out anyway, ignores the mug as it crashes to the ground, and pulls Jon close. The hot liquid in the mug hits his leg, but Spencer tugs Jon closer, arms circled around his neck.

Spencer focuses on their heartbeats and breathes and hopes everything evens out in the end.

 

***


End file.
